Draco the Dragon
Draco the Dragon 'is an official character that could be boxer on Brutal Fists. Inspirations As a matter of fact, this character was inspired off of Balrog. I mean, both of them are disgraced boxers who got kicked out of the circuit for their brutality, and now they want money... wait, isn't there another boxer who was shunned from the boxing circuit? Oh that's right, there's also T.J. Combo from Killer Instinct, but he was kicked out for cheating since he had bionically enhanced arms. Bios * '''Brutal Fists '- "Drake Benton, known by his stage name "Drago the Dragon", was a famous boxer in the world of professional boxing. However, he was shunned from the circuit forever after he brutality killed his opponent with his bare hands. Made worse given that he has always relied on more agressive tactics that would indanger anyone's life. Now he seeks to get his own wealth and dignity back." Storyline Brutal Fists Drake Benton (Draco the Dragon) haves disqualified for life, the problems he kill his opponent with his bare hands after he kick out of the circuit. Draco the Dragon enters the tournament call Brutal Fists to gets his pride back. At the ending, Draco haves finally got his moneys back to became the wealthiest boxer. Gameplay Powers and Abilities Though he haves more strength, should be knock out every single opponents on the circuit. Until he can be killed his opponent at the problem, he got agressive tactics durring indanger anyone's life, onces he used his bare hands at one. Movelist Special Moves * '''Punch-Out: Draco punchs his opponent in the face three times. * Flaming Upper: Draco's glove engulfs in flames and he uppercuts his opponent. * Charge Punch: He charges towards his opponent with a big punch. * Pound To The Ground: He pounds his fists to the ground, making a shockwave that trips his opponent. * Fire Wave: He swings his arm upward, making a fiery wave that hurdles at his opponent. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Head Crusher: Draco uses two of his fists and he crushes his opponent's head with them. * Glove Dragon: When Draco charges his boxing fist, his hand turns into a dragon head. He jabs at the air, making fire stream from his dragon head hand, burning up the opponent into a crisp. Sequences Battle Intro Draco stand up, cracks his neck and says, "You think you can handle the dragon himself?!?" He holds his boxing fists up and is ready to fight. Victory Pose Draco walks towards the camera and says, "Hey, what are you looking at? This ain't no peep show, bitch!" He punches the camera face down and yells, "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY FACE!!!" Arcade Draco the Dragon/Arcade Trivia * Also, to match up with his ringname "Draco the Dragon", I included a golden apple in his ending as a reference to the Greek dragon and constellation he is named after. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Boxers